Teenage Minds: Fried Weiners
by Levadian Moon
Summary: It's about our breakfast!


Teenage Minds:

Teenage Minds:

My cousin Angel had come over to stay the weekend over the summer, my sister Cindy and I were real excited because we hardly ever saw her. We were going through a hard time having lost an Aunt recently and other family issues. We all needed a good get together and just have fun and forget about all the hurt in life, so we started talking.  
"How are you?" I ask Angel, setting down on the futon in the living room; Cindy had lay down on the floor and pulled a sheet over her.  
"I'm sore all over, had to work 8 hours every day this week, and next week 9 hours…It's crazy…" She said flopping backwards onto the futon.  
"What they trying to do, work ya to death?" Cindy blurted out sarcastically, wrapping herself tighter in the sheet. I gave her a death glare and turned back to Angel and poked her in the side making her giggle.  
"Stop that! It tickles!" Setting back up Angel started talking about the crazy stuff that happened at Wal-Mart.  
"I've got to get her back! My friend started flicking me with rubber bands when I was at the register and I couldn't do anything…and then at the end of the day she stole my trash!" Angel said to us, her voice serious.  
"That's funny!" I say and she continues.  
"Then after that, she pulled out her Transformer Toy she got at McDonald's and pointed out to the whole store that he had a Speedo."  
"Hahaha, Funny!" I laugh. Cindy wriggled on the floor trying to get more comfortable.  
"Hand me a pillow, will ya?" She said to me. I threw one at her, hitting her square in the face.  
"Ow, I didn't say throw it at me, stupid!" She yelled.  
"Well, you never said how you wanted it!" I yell back. Both Angel and Cindy burst out laughing.  
"That sounded so wrong!" Cindy says, Angel giggles harder. Cindy then imitates the sound of people making out, which makes me blush red and cover my ears.  
"Ewww, stop! Stop! Stop!"  
"Yeah Cindy! Stop being perverted!" Angel says still laughing.  
"Yes, please do!" I yell my face still red.  
"Oh shut up, Half Breed!" She says and then growls like a dog.  
"I'm not InuYasha! Thank you very much!"  
"You guys are weird… You know? This is what I call a Perv Party." Angel says. "As I was saying… After she did that, she put the Transformer on the telephone to guard her register. When she left, the phone rang and he fell off into the trash can!" She finished, smiling.

"Hahaha! That's funny!" I tell Angel, I look over at Cindy and see that she's put her finger in a rip in the sheet she'd covered up in. "STOP FINGERING THE HOLE!" I yell at her, unable to stop myself from saying it.  
"AHHH! CASEY! THAT'S SO GROSS! Ewwwww! ...Ahhhh...stop...stop...My stomach hurts from laughing..." Cindy coughed at me, my face red. Angel started to choke.  
"...Stop...Casey...It's too much..." Angel gagged.  
"Well, she is! She's fingering her hole!" I say pointing, this made us all laugh that much harder.  
"We need to stop...hahahahahahaha... Oh god that was funny..." Angel said finally catching her breath.  
"I-I-I...Need to go to the...Bathroom...before I pee..." I say still laughing, and when I come back five minutes later... Cindy is telling Angel what we had for breakfast the day before.  
"Yesterday, dad told us when we got up he'd have breakfast for us... Guess what we had..." she said smiling.  
"What?"  
"Fried Weiners!!" Cindy yelled with a musical tone that made Angel giggle insanely.  
"Yeah, we had fried weiners... I had 3 Big ones..." I was unable to finish my sentence because we had all burst with laughter again.  
"I...don't...know...if...I...can take...much more...Hahahahaa!" Angel tried to tell me, Cindy had started her snorting which made us gasp for air, our faces turning blue.  
"I'm gonna laugh harder if you snort your boogies down yer thoat sis...!" I almost yell, I fall to the floor with a thud.  
"That's gross..."  
"Oh shut up, Casey!" Cindy snarled, she glared at me.  
"Shut don't go up." I counter.  
"Shut down then!" She yells.  
"I'm not a computer...haha." I smile triumphantly.  
Ok-Ok, stop fighting!" Angel refferees still laughing. She wips her tears on her sleeve.  
"I can't believe you made me snort!" Cindy yells at me.  
"Well, it sounds better than eatting 3 black weiners for breakfast!" I had started the giggle fest again.  
"Ewww, I didn't know you went that way... MY BROTHER'S GAY! Tell the world!" Cindy yells at the top of her lungs.  
"I'm not gay...though they were really juicy and covered in honey and barbecue sauce..." I say seriously, not smiling.  
"Ah! Cindy, Casey! You are perverted! Angel coughed between giggles, her face was red. She held her sides tightly.  
"Uh...sis... I hate to burst your thought bubble, but you ate more than me... You ate 4 weiners." I say to her smiling menacing.  
"Yeah but mine were smaller than the ones dad fixed you!"  
"EWWWWW!! GROSS!" I yell.  
"You know? I wonder who dad cut 'em off of?" Cindy said. When she saw the look of utter Pukedom on our faces she finished her sentence with"Just Kidding!"  
"That's totally Gross...Bleah..." I gag. Angel made a gag sound too.  
"I've been thinking..."  
"Uh oh, did it hurt?" I tease.  
"Did what hurt?" She asked clueless.  
"Thinking?"  
"Shut up! ...No I was going to ask How you did it?"  
"Did what?"  
"Ate thoughs weiners..." Cindy said smiling, thinking that I was going to start turning red.  
"I have a BIG mouth for big things!" I announced proudly. When I looked and saw the grossed out faces looking at me we all started laughing again.  
"You guys know what?" Angel said finally calming down.  
"No? I don't know What...Who is he?" Cindy said teasingly.  
"If I didn't love you guys, I would have been gone a LONG time ago!" Angel said smiling and giggling again. After this we all had went to bed. This was one of our best times together.

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had trying not to laugh writing it down! LOL! Let me know what you think!


End file.
